concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Procol Harum Concerts 2000s
2000 September 17, 2000 Stoke Park, Guildford, ENG (Web Arts Festival) 2001 May 25, 2001 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, DEN May 26, 2001 Sorlandshallen, Kristiansand, NOR May 27, 2001 Jubilee Hall, St. Petersburg, RUS May 29-30, 2001 Kremlin Palace, Moscow, RUS June 1, 2001 Opera Leskna, Sopot, POL June 2, 2001 Teatr Polski, Wroclaw, POL June 8, 2001 Den Fynske Landsby, Odense, DEN June 9, 2001 Musikhuset, Aarhus, DEN June 16, 2001 Manchester, ENG (PH Convention) June 17, 2001 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG (with the Hallé Orchestra and Hallé Choir) September14, 2001 Hell, NOR December 13, 2001 Horsens Ny Teater, Horsens, DEN December 14, 2001 Sala Kongresowa, Warsaw, POL December 15, 2001 Portalen, Greve, Copenhagen, DEN 2002 May 24, 2002 Opera House, Newcastle, ENG (cancelled) May 25, 2002 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG June 8, 2002 Silkeborg, DEN June 9, 2002 Vega, Copenhagen, DEN June 14, 2002 Zoetermeer, NED June 15, 2002 Spodek (saucer) Katowice, Silesia, POL June 22, 2002 Bramhall Festival, ENG December 3, 2002 Florence, ITY December 4, 2002 Teatro Smeraldo, Milan, ITY December 5, 2002 Modena, ITY December 7, 2002 Ancona, ITY December 8, 2002 Trento, ITY 2003 March 4, 2003 Stavanger, NOR March 5, 2003 Skien, NOR March 6, 2003 Konserthus, Oslo, NOR March 7, 2003 Portalen, DEN March 15, 2003 Lewisham, London, ENG March 16, 2003 Milton Keynes, ENG March 19, 2003 Zoetermeer, NED March 20, 2003 Emmen, NED March 22, 2003 Stuttgart, GER March 23, 2003 Cologne, GER March 24, 2003 Hamburg, GER March 25, 2003 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Gary Brooker and No Stiletto Shoes) March 26, 2003 Nürnberg, GER March 27, 2003 Aschaffenburg, GER May 3, 2003 Montreal, QC May 5, 2003 House of Blues, Cambridge, MA May 6, 2003 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA May 7, 2003 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA May 8, 2003 Q104 live radio performance, NYC May 9, 2003 Bottom Line, NYC (2 shows) May 10, 2003 IMAC Theatre, Long Island May 11, 2003 Bottom Line, NYC July 6, 2003 Rome, ITY July 7, 2003 previously-announced gig in La Spezia has fallen through July 8, 2003 Udine, ITY July 10, 2003 Naples, ITY July 15, 2003 Karlsruhe, GER (private gig) Procol Harum played the Brooker Barn at Gary and Franky's 35th wedding-anniversary party July 17, 2003 Mainz / SWR Foyer live transmission July 19, 2003 Plauen Festival July 20, 2003 Villa Berg, Stuttgart, GER July 27, 2003 Scottsdale Center Of The Arts, Phoenix, AZ July 28, 2003 Los Angeles, CA July 28-29, 2003 Palers' Festival in Hollywood, CA (private gig) July 29, 2003 San Diego, CA July 30, 2003 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA August 1, 2003 Vancouver, BC August 2, 2003 Portland, OR August 3, 2003 Seattle, WA August 8, 2003 Cropredy Festival, ENG October 10, 2003 Albany, NY (Postponed to 2004) October 13, 2003 Wilmington, DE (Postponed to 2004) October 18, 2003 Pittsburgh, PA (Postponed to 2004) October 19, 2003 Gary Brooker plays London with the RD Crusaders October 31, 2003 Tokyo, JPN November 1, 2003 Kawasaki, JPN November 3, 2003 Osaka, JPN November 6, 2003 Copenhagen, DEN November 8, 2003 Konserthus, Helsingborg, SWE November 9, 2003 Aalborg, DEN November 11, 2003 Vejle, DEN November 12, 2003 Esbjerg, DEN November 14, 2003 Worpswede, GER November 15, 2003 Unna, GER November 16, 2003 Münster, GER November 17, 2003 Berlin, GER November 18, 2003 Dresden, GER November 20, 2003 Halle (Saale), GER November 21, 2003 Hannover, GER November 22, 2003 Erfurt, GER November 24, 2003 Bamberg, GER November 25, 2003 Augsburg, GER November 26, 2003 München, GER November 28, 2003 Freiburg, GER November 29, 2003 Mainz, GER December 1, 2003 Regensburg, GER December 2, 2003 Kaiserslautern, GER December 3, 2003 Tubingen, GER December 4, 2003 Ulm, GER December 5, 2003 Zurich, SUI December 12, 2003 Islington, London, ENG December 20, 2003 Chiddingfold, Surrey (Five unheralded songs in surprise appearance) 2004 June 18, 2004 Verona, ITY June 19, 2004 Campione, ITY July 3, 2004 Vienna, AUT July 18, 2004 Budapest, HUN (cancelled) July 24, 2004 Amorbach, GER (cancelled) 2005 6 March Bloomsbury Theatre, London, ENG 11 March Aix en Provence 12 March Hyères (cancelled) 14 March Olympia, Paris, FRA 15 March Monaco, FRA 18 March Copenhagen, DEN 19 March Birkerod 20 March Aarhus 29 March Haugesund (2 shows) 31 March Trondheim 1 April Tromsø 2 April Bodø 3 April Bodø 29 April Bern 11 June Wintershall, Surrey Gary Brooker's 'Band du Lac' 18 June Basel 19 June Potsdam ?South Fork 13 August Herning, DEN 14 August Klam Castle, AUT a Paramounts reunion on 17 December 2005! 2006 May 19, 2006 Chelmsford Cathedral (Gary Brooker & Friends) May 20, 2006 Highclere Castle, Highclere, ENG (Highclere Rocks with Band du Lac) May 27, 2006 Lillehammer Festival June 11, 2006 Isle of Wight Festival July 1, 2006 Helsinki, FIN July 7, 2006 Lulworth Castle, East Lulworth, ENG August 15-20, 2006 Domus Felix, Lejre, DEN (PH fan convention) August 19, 2006 Domus Felix, Lejre, DEN (Private performance at BtP's Palers' Revelsh) August 19-20, 2006 Ledreborg Castle, Lejre, DEN October 26, 2006 Rome, ITY October 27, 2006 Forli, ITY October 28, 2006 Chiari, ITY October 31, 2006 Zurich, SUI November 1, 2006 Helsinki, FIN November 2, 2006 Oslo, NOR November 4, 2006 Paris, FRA (Cancelled) November 8, 2006 Sønderborg, DEN November 9, 2006 Randers, DEN November 10, 2006 Copenhagen, DEN November 11, 2006 Herning, DEN 2007 June 30, 2007 Dalhalla, Rättvik, SWE July 4, 2007 Afragola, ITY July 5, 2007 Verona, ITY July 6, 2007 Treviso, ITY July 7, 2007 Gaffenberg Festival, Heilbronn, GER July 14, 2007 Copenhagen, DEN Gary Brooker & Georgie Fame co-headline in a big-band gig July 20, 2007 St. John's Smith Square, London, ENG July 21, 2007 St. John's Smith Square, London, ENG (Gary Brooker & Friends present 'Procol Rarum' the lost songs of Brooker & Reid. Supported by The Palers Project) November 16, 2007 Gouda, NED November 17, 2007 Hengelo, NED November 18, 2007 Haarlem, NED November 19, 2007 Hoorn, NED November 21, 2007 Hoogeveen, NED November 22, 2007 Leeuwarden, NED November 23, 2007 Veldhoven, NED November 24, 2007 Winterswijk, NED November 29, 2007 Torino, ITY November 30, 2007 Schio, ITY December 22, 2007 Chiddingfold Club, Surrey, ENG (No Stiletto Shoes & mini-PH concert, Supported by Never the Bride) 2008 2009 July 17, 2009 Brønnøysund, NOR (Roots festival) July 23, 2009 Keitelejazz Festival, Äänekoski, FIN October 8, 2009 StadtHalle, Hagen, GER October 10, 2009 Union Scene, Drammen, NOR October 13, 2009 Moscow, RUS October 14, 2009 St Petersburg, RUS November Paris, FRA